


It's bittersweet

by sebtacularvettel



Series: 2017 Formula 1 season [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2017 Formula 1 season, Australian GP, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: I sigh. This race is finally over. Suddenly I hear a few quiet but rushed knocks on the door "Come in!" Of course it's Seb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my feels and fangirling aren't that obvious through the text.

2nd. I am in second place. Somehow it doesn't feel like I want to take someone's head off. It's not a great start to the season but I cannot be mad. Seb waited for this long. For over a year now. I still remember the feeling I had of not pure excitement, one year ago, when Seb had such a shit race. I knew what would happen when we got off of the podium. It happened a few times last season when I couldn't think of, rather feel how amazing the wins are, not when someone you love is in such place. With all the pressure on his back and occasional breakdowns. It makes you feel like shit because you cannot do much at all, just be a shoulder to cry on (and a little bit more). I mean I cannot get into Marchionne's office and tell him to "fuck off". 

But here he is. Parking his car in front of the No. 1, today reserved for him. Not for long, I think. I see my lover run and jump into a ball of red with some red, white and green in the air. I see him walking towards me and Valtteri and I cannot hide my excitement. I waited to see him this way as much as he did. I get him into a big but quite energetic hug as I whisper "Congrats, babe", only audible to us. I watch him take his helmet off as I'm taking mine off as well and see a huge grin on his face. He quickly turns to the camera and does a little dance before he quickly hops to his team again. 

I would take 2nd place any race if I get to see him like this almost every Sunday. Doesn't sound right for my team but do I look like I care right now, probably not.

***

After the podium I got to my motorhome. I feel shitty even if Seb won. It was a pretty shitty race overall, I love the cars they are crazy fast but the tyres and Max got all my nerves out. I sigh. This race is finally over. Suddenly I hear a few quiet but rushed knocks on the door "Come in!" Of course it's Seb. He gets in quickly not wanting to draw any attention even if he is wearing unmistakable ferrari red. Just as he got in quickly, he takes a seat on the massaging table (because I'm sprawled across the small couch) and leans against the wall. I hear him sigh just like a did earlier but this screams more like a sigh of relaxation and relief. I take a moment to fully take him in. He has his overalls unzipped until his waist with his sleeves hanging from each side, his hair is messy most likely from sweat and champagne and has a little green confetti stuck in it, little dots of champagne all over his fireproof shirt.

As I return my attention to his face I see his small smile but it's not reaching his eyes. It gets my brain running. Is he really in doubt? Does he really think I'm not proud of him or happy for him? Just as he opens his mouth I cut him off

"Don't"

"What? I just wanted to say 'hey'" he asks ,confused.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not mad at you Seb, I'm mad at myself because I could've done better job and not just whine during the whole fucking race. I'm just not used to all of this but it doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. I am! I am happy to see that all the work that you did over the last three months is paying off, believe me I am the first person here who wanted to see you win." I look back at him and see the biggest grin ever, well someone needs to take Daniel's role this weekend.

"Did you enjoy seeing my rear for what 20 - 30 laps?" He gestures as his grin is becoming more of a smirk.

"Don't rub it in, man" I say and try not to smile but I fail. 

He chuckles. "Sorry, I am proud of you as well, you handled it well."

"The problems or losing?" I ask sleepily. For some reason adrenaline isn't doing it's job as I am really tired. Could be the new cars?

"Both, I guess. I never saw you this way after losing...No actually I did, Malaysia '15." He grins again as the memories play in his head.

"I think it's because I cannot stay mad at you for long." I get up from the couch, a little clumsy, still affected by the car and tiredness. I make a mental note to train and work out more.

"You okay?" Seb asks, worry in his voice as he gets up from the massaging table and grabs me by my waist and left wrist, helping me to steady.

"Yea, man. Just need to work out more."

He shrugs and adds: "Or you're old." I roll my eyes at Seb which gets a small chuckle out of him.

"Come on, let me help you sit." Seb says his voice soft, against my ear and holds my waist to help me sit down on the massaging table. I kiss Seb's neck and move to face him.

"You're only 3 years younger, babe. You don't have that much room to talk." 

He shakes his head with a small smile. He sits down, leans back on the wall and turns to me-

"True. But am I the one in pain?" He gives me a comforting smile before kissing the tip of my nose. A small gesture but enough for me.

"Touché" I say with a small tired smile before moving my head straight, leaning it onto the wall and closing my eyes.

We sit in a comfortable silence, both relaxed and happy that the race is over.

Few moments later I feel Seb poking my bicep like a 5 year old (which he is).

"Lew, Lew, Lew, Lew, Lewis" I hear him say every second before I open my eyes and look at him, studying his face. Purplish lines visible under his eyes, he definitely didn't sleep well these few days, I think. His beard is smaller, more of a stubble now.

"I love you" I stop examining his face and look at him surprised but he snuggles to me, hugging me tight like a small child, I think and smile to myself. 

I return his hug. Thinking of the way he said those three words, of course he said them before but I know he meant them this time the most because he never experienced something like this before just as I didn't as well. It makes this a lot more bittersweet.

I take the green confetti out of his hair and kiss his messy hair before snuggling even more to him if possible.

"I love you too."

I really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just pray for more Sewis moments and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
